


Drink With Me

by MyIvy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyIvy/pseuds/MyIvy
Summary: After the events of Thor: Ragnarok, Thor and Loki get comfortable with one another again. Just a mild, short little thing.





	Drink With Me

**Author's Note:**

> After the events of Thor: Ragnarok, Thor and Loki get comfortable with one another again. I've got another chapter (or separate work???) in me that's almost entirely a very dirty threesome with Valkyrie, kudos and comments if you want it.

Loki was so happy.

The difference hadn't been so clear until how. The Loki that had tried to take over Earth had been absolutely unlike him. Manic, erratic, nervous, easily enraged, spouting nonsense about freedom being a big lie.

Loki was the epitome of freedom, of wanting to do what he liked, twisting rules into curlicues Seeing him sprawled on a couch and reading, his foot tapping the air in time with music that was softly playing in Thors room. There was a deep and chilled feeling in his stomach as Thor understood that this person, with a tiny smile on his mouth, was his brother. His actual brother, the one he'd grown up with.

When he'd freed him from jail, after their mother had been murdered, was the first time since his fall from the Bifrost that Thor had seen him 'normal', wasn't it? Bursting with energy, flickering back and forth between disguises.

But still, then there had been that strange tinge, that bit of jealousy. Loki disliked Steve Rogers, not really because of what he was but because Thor had become friends with him. He understood that now. Somehow over these past few years he'd managed to actually mature. But even that sullen jealousy was normal. It was subtle. Loki hadn't been spitting rage and venom at him. He'd been passive-aggressively biting.

Something had happened between his fall and when he'd appeared again on Earth, holding a strange staff.

But Loki wouldn't tell him.

Loki was a master of speaking but he was also a master of not speaking. Even when he was a boy, if he had a secret, that secret was a good as dead. He was rather like a cat, when injured he crept away to lick his wounds in solitude.

Nothing Thor could do or say would ever convince him to tell him. Ever. Loki would decide that on his own.

But at least he could show him things were alright.

"Loki," he said quietly, looking at him with his one remaining eye.

"Hm?" his brother replied, not looking up.

"Come drink with me."

Loki looked up from his book but still didn't turn towards him. Thor had the strangest sensation that he wanted to bolt from the room.

But he didn't. He only got up and went to the table that held the stock of alcohol in Thor's quarters, not looking at him.

It had been a loaded invitation and Thor's fingers rubbed one another as he watched Loki pour drinks.

It was a code. Much like "Get Help" was a code. "Come drink with me" was also a secret code between them.

But with a starkly different purpose.

It had started when they were teenagers and they'd gotten searingly drunk together. Thor couldn't even remember the occasion, just that they'd gotten a hold of something foreign and potent and had greatly misjudged said potency.

They'd ended up naked in a lake, the drink had made their skin burn and they'd gone into the water with happy desperation. Everything had been so beautiful that night, or the alcohol had made it seem that way. The sky was stars and the water was stars and they were both babbling about how beautiful it was, overcome with an unnatural amount of liqour-catalyzed emotion. Thor's eyes had even watered and somehow Loki had seen this, despite the fact that they were both wet.

Reaching over, Loki had pressed his palm against Thor's cheek, wiping it from his cheekbone. Again, incoherently since they were both chest deep in water. But the action had torn something free in Thor's chest and he's pulled his brother in for a kiss. Friendly at first, getting a nervous laugh out of both of them.

And then not friendly. Or perhaps too friendly. Frantic, breathless. His pale brother had made such plaintive noises against his mouth, so desperate, his fingers holding onto the muscles of his back. They'd ended up on the bank, Thor utilizing every kissing trick he knew on the other. He was surprised by how overcome Loki had seemed, like he didn't know what to do with himself, like every lick and kiss and soft nip was too much for him.

Thor hadn't gotten into him, he actually hadn't known how that worked with two men back then. But they'd held onto each other and pressed hips, a hazardous fascimile of sex. It'd been enough then, enough to finish and leave them gasping. They'd fallen asleep out there. Some handmaid of their mother finding them and shooing them back to the palace in the morning.

They had both been wide-eyed and stunned. Thor had, eventually asked if the other wanted to talk about it in a mumbly voice. Loki had shaken his head vigorously. "No!" He'd hissed it at him, but it hadn't sounded angry, it had sounded like he was shushing him.

But secrets didn't die inside of Thor the way they died in Loki. They rumbled around in him, wanting to be free, pestering at his thoughts. So he thought about it a lot.

Unfortunately, he had been young and quite stupid so his considerations of the subject were quite puerile. They generally boiled down to a syrup of 'that was strange', and then 'but it had felt very good' and then 'I would very much like to do that again'. His body was simply too lust-ridden, vibrating with hormonal heat to think of such matters as 'it was probably taboo to fuck one's brother' and 'Loki might not be interested in fucking him at all' and 'their parents would lose their minds if they were caught' and 'actually everyone would lose their minds'. 

So, all he'd thought about had been 'how can I make that very pleasing thing happen again, and more frequently as well'. And he had come up with a plan. He owuld get that same kind of liquor once more. He would invite Loki to drink it with him. Together. Privately. And he would see if the miracle would happen again.

Loki had understood his intention immediately, giving him an unimpressed look. "You think I'd fall for that? Who do you think you're talking to?"

Thor blinked. "What? It's not a trick..." he said slowly, but then was it? Had he been trying to trick him?

"Getting someone drunk and then taking advantage of them is the oldest trick in the book. And the kind I'd thought you were above," he said with a nose wrinkle of disgust.

Thor waved his hands, "No! No, I wouldn't...I wouldn't force you!" He felt like Loki'd slapped him.

"So you weren't trying to wait for me to get drunk so you could rub your cock all over my nubile thighs?" he asked, with an unamused sigh, folding his arms.

Thor's lips pressed together in a line before he looked at the floor. "....only if you wanted to...I thought maybe you'd want us to be both be drunk. For an excuse."

Loki's brow furrowed and he'd never so plainly seen the other thinking before, looking at the carpet as well now, like he was trying to turn it into a geometric equation. Then, as if furious, he stomped over to the bottle and glass cups and Thor thought he meat to throw them all at him but instead he gravely poured out two measures and handed one over to his brother.

"Drink," he said sharply, and then downed his own in one gulp, which had made him cough and Thor had to bring him water.

"But-" Thor said and his brother pointed at him imperiously.

"Drink," he commanded firmly.

And they drank. And once they'd drunk quite a bit they pleasured one another on Thor's bed, fingers laced together, sweaty foreheads touching.

Now Loki plopped down smartly, this time in the chair adjacent to his brother, somehow managing not to spill anything as he did so. He handed a glass over.

The ritual had changed over the years. They no longer had to be drunk. It was only the words that mattered.

So they had one drink, which effected them less than water, and then Thor tugged the other over and began kissing his neck.


End file.
